


星空下

by Iren_lous



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Conjunx Endura, No big deal, Other, Prime died but alive Again, Transformers Spark Bonds, reunited
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iren_lous/pseuds/Iren_lous
Summary: Optimus死了然后又活了，Meg想要修复一些东西





	星空下

内战结束第一年，汽车人领袖擎天柱投身火种源井换取塞伯坦的新生。

内战结束的第二年，破坏大帝威震天主动带领霸天虎与时任汽车人领袖大黄蜂达成友好协议，双方决定放下战争的恩怨，共同建造新生塞伯坦。

内战结束的第一百万年，前汽车人领袖擎天柱被发现出现在火种源井旁边。时任汽车人领袖大黄蜂和霸天虎领袖红蜘蛛为庆祝擎天柱的复生而举办了一场全星的盛宴。

今天，是宴会举办的尾声，而宴会的主角却独自站在地球通往塞伯坦的太空桥边缘，姿态放松，不仅没有合上面罩甚至连一件随身武器都没有携带，只是低着头俯视着下面的星辰，阴影遮住光镜让人看不清里面的情绪。

静寂的气氛被太空桥突然开启的声音打破，擎天柱皱了皱眉，刚做出防备的姿势，沉重而熟悉的脚步声率先响起，伴随着一句语气张扬的调笑：“ Ah……Primes never party , right ？”

“威震天 … ”擎天柱收起面罩，缓缓道出来者的名字，“好久不见，你怎么 … ”

“我怎么会出现在这？哈，一百万年的时光你还是像以前一样 — ”威震天打断擎天柱的话，眉毛夸张地上扬，“ — 总喜欢问些蠢问题，或许这是你总让你的 CPU 保持烧坏状态的原因？接着。”

怀里忽然被塞入一个冰凉的东西，擎天柱低头，一个透明的瓶子里装着蔚蓝色彩的上等高纯，正在他怀里微微晃荡。威震天用指尖将盖子挑开，举起手里的另一瓶碰了碰擎天柱的，在这之中，前破坏大帝猩红色的光镜一直盯着擎天柱的光镜，看着里面的情绪从疑惑变为意外最后绽放出温柔的光。

“非常感谢 …… 老朋友。”擎天柱在最后三个字时停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌该用什么样的称呼，最后还是选择了一个历史最久远，最令人怀念的称呼。红蓝机体神情温柔地回应着威震天的注视，澄清的蓝色里倒映出猩红。

见对方并没有在意自己的嘲笑，威震天挑了挑眉，装作不在意地耸了耸肩甲移开视线，大步绕过擎天柱径直走到太空桥的边缘盘腿坐了下来，伴随着一阵装甲摩擦的声音，擎天柱挨着他坐下，像之前一样低头凝望星空，一边小口地喝着高纯。

前破坏大帝扯了扯嘴角，虽然最终站在同一阵营，但曾经针锋相对的漫长征战中因为他们之间的那些刻骨铭心的过往，那些连一百万年的漫长岁月也无法消磨的感情而产生的微妙情绪让两机不约而同地选择了沉默，气氛一瞬间安静了下来，只有装甲摩擦的细小声响偶尔响起。

余光瞟着擎天柱，在趁对方没注意的时候威震天微微侧了侧身，让自己可以更好地观察对方。

擎天柱的背影看起来太 …… 毫无防备了。威震天想着。而威震天已经很久没见过擎天柱这么毫无防备地将后背展露给他的样子了。红蓝机放松地弯着腰，两只手都握着高纯瓶子，被阴影遮住的光镜无法看清里面的情绪，他像是在思索什么，但他的心情显然很不错，威震天甚至能听到他在哼着一首歌，一首很久以前的歌。

如此地毫无防备，就好像他们还是兄弟而不是死敌一样。威震天撇了撇嘴芯里暗暗嘲笑，发现对方并没有在意到自己的表情又收起了笑容向后撑在太空桥上。

学着对方低头俯视着星空，或许是高纯影响了 CPU ，威震天有些恍惚，这太像从前了 …… 当擎天柱还是奥利安，威震天还是震天尊的从前，在夜深之后，星幕笼罩着的卡隆角斗场的屋顶上，他们也经常像这样并肩坐在一起，一边喝着高纯，看着塞伯坦特有的星星，一边有一下没一下地聊着天，那时他们还无话不谈：从嘲笑震天尊打败的对手聊到谋划着改变塞伯坦的腐败。

那时的奥利安还是带着温和气息的图书管理员，他看着震天尊的眼神是温暖的，不是属于领袖的庄严，只是对面前的机的毫无保留的信任。在奥利安接受领导模块之前，他曾用这种温柔的神情注视着震天尊，那种让威震天只要想起就会火种颤抖的神情，但一切在霸天虎的崛起后忽然变了，他们之间忽然多出了太多曾经想不到的情绪。威震天仰头灌下一口高纯，掩盖了火种忽然的抽搐，那是因为曾经的伤口被再次扯开导致的疼痛。

威震天最后一次在擎天柱的眼里看见那种信任的表情是在宇宙大帝内部，在长达百万年的敌对之后他们再一次相互掩盖后背，他们熟悉彼此的战斗方式，知道对方会在什么时候抬手，转身，开炮，他们的气场电子都契合完美，他们的火种因为相互吸引而欢呼雀跃。在那个时候，威震天才惊觉他仍然和擎天柱有着某种联系，不仅仅只是被绑在一起的火种，而是即便掺杂了无数的仇恨，也永远无法消磨去的爱。

很多次救护车都问擎天柱为什么不下死手结束战争，就像红蜘蛛也质问过威震天同样的问题。

为什么不下死手？

因为痛啊。火种链接断开的那种像是整颗火种都被撕成两半的痛啊。谁能知道呢，威震天嘲讽似地起来，擎天柱和威震天不仅是旧友，兄弟，死敌，在内战开始以前，他们还是一对真心相爱的火伴。只是这层关系被掩盖于战火的洗礼下，被埋藏于一对死敌的火种深处，被收敛在举起的武器和聚能的炮火里，以至于无人能察觉。

转机是在一百万年前。

一百万年前，汽车人领袖擎天柱投身于火种源井中。当威震天飘在远处看见那个红蓝机的身从高处落下最后消失在火种井时，像是有谁从那颗火种上强行撕下了一块，一种撕扯火种的痛苦席卷了他的机体，他面甲扭曲起来，所有的系统都在报警，有那么一瞬间，他几乎认为自己的火种被再次熄灭了，他强撑住机体不让自己倒下，直到那种感觉终于消失。但就像被摔坏的碗一样，他的火种空了一块，这一百万年他都在习惯这个感觉。当然，这永远无法习惯，但至少威震天已经不会下意识地捂着火种了。这至少算个进步。他想。

但现在他又回来了，突如其来地，不给威震天一丝准备地，一下将所有的往事全部翻了出来，威震天看着红蓝机的背影，眉毛上挑，露出一个惯例的挑衅的笑容，又转瞬收了起来，猩红的光镜带上一丝迷恋。

“一百万年了，擎天柱，”在擎天柱差不多灌下大半瓶高纯后，威震天终于悠悠地开口，声音带着嘲讽，“一百万年的时光啊，普神竟然忍了你一百万年，我很好奇，是否是你那过于懦弱的性格连普神都无法忍受才把你丢出来。嗤，又或者普神的 CPU 也烧坏了。”

擎天柱转过身，蔚蓝的光镜因为惊讶而泛起一丝波澜，他没有在意威震天的冷笑话，又或者是早已习惯了对方的冷嘲热讽，只是在他眼里，威震天的表情太过奇怪：和嘲讽的语气不同，充满了悲伤和挣扎，又好像在期许着什么。

他伸出手，宽大的手掌搭在了威震天的肩甲上微微用力向下按，似乎想让对方跳动过快的火种稳定下来。然后又是良久的沉默，擎天柱的光镜一直带着温和的情绪看着威震天，而威震天的掌心则悄悄握紧，因为某些原因而溢出了冷凝液。擎天柱的嘴唇动了动，开口道：“内战结束了，威震天，我很高兴你能选择和汽车人结盟，但我无法揣测普神的意图，我不知道普神还需要我做什么，但或许，我知道我在这 … 以及你也在这的原因。”

缓慢而坚定的，一种炙热的感情将黯淡的蔚蓝光镜照耀出生动的光芒，这光照进威震天的火种，里面残缺的部分也因突如其来的温暖而忽然停止了骚动，又再次狂热地跳动。擎天柱的眼神让威震天想起很多很多年前，内战还未发生之前，在他们成为火伴的那个夜晚，奥利安将他约在一片星空之下，卡隆的星辰的清热的光打在红蓝机的侧脸，让那双光镜像现在一样，闪烁着温暖的爱意。那时候，对方伸出手，擎天柱说：

“威震天，你愿意成为我的火伴吗？”

当然啦，威震天得意的笑容再也掩盖不住，他狂笑起来，笑得弯下腰一只手捂住光镜：“当然了 …… 擎天柱，你还是一如既往的直白。”威震天抬起头，擎天柱能看见那双红色光镜里的交织在一起的喜悦和同样的爱意，于是他俯身过去，不知道谁先跨过那道线，两双冰冷的金属唇交合在一起，用彼此内芯的炙热温暖对方空缺的火种。

但现在不空缺了。他们心有灵犀地同时打开火种舱，两颗跳动的火种在星光的祝福下相互拥抱，庆祝几百万年后的再次相遇，倾诉一百万年的离别和几百万年未变的爱，融合的光芒太过耀眼，甚至掩盖过了星辰，他们闭上光镜，将身心全部沉入融合的温暖之中。

当两颗火种终于回到自己的位置时，擎天柱才恋恋不舍地放开了威震天。“哈 …… 依旧像当年一样？”威震天微微喘着气，红色火种现在正安静地躺在他的火种舱里，被撕下的部分再一次被填补上，像是从未断开的链接牢固而让人安心。

从另一端传来的愉悦让擎天柱也弯起嘴角，向火伴露出了一个温和的，独属于擎天柱的微笑，庄严的声音像是在宣读某种誓言：“像当年一样，普神让我们相遇的那一刻，就早已定下了这个结局，”擎天柱缓慢地将手搭在威震天的手上，“我会永远感激普神的恩赐。”

“哦 …Prime ，还是那样的陈腔滥调，但是 … 我很受用。”威震天裂开嘴，尖锐的鲨鱼齿反射着意气风发的寒光，他再次凑上身，将嘴唇贴近擎天柱的音频接收器，沙哑的声音悠悠地响起：“感谢普神让我们相遇。”

熠熠星辰之下，高大的机体的影子看起来像是拥抱一般相互交织，时间眷流在这一刻，为曾经流浪的感情终于找到了归属。


End file.
